1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower substrate, a display apparatus having the lower substrate and a method of manufacturing the lower substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lower substrate capable of improving a yield, a display apparatus having the lower substrate and a method of manufacturing the lower substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower and upper substrates.
The lower substrate includes a display region and a peripheral region adjacent to the display region. A plurality of pixels is disposed in the display region, and the pixels are arranged in a matrix shape. Each of the pixels includes a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode. The TFT is electrically connected to the pixel electrode and the gate and data lines.
A gate driving integrated circuit (IC) that applies a driving voltage to the gate line is formed in a peripheral region. The gate driving IC is formed on a same layer as the TFT. When the gate driving IC is formed on the lower substrate together with the TFT, volume and size of the LCD apparatus may be decreased.
However, the gate driving IC may be defected during the manufacturing process, and a parasitic capacitance may be formed between the gate driving IC and the upper substrate so that a yield of the lower substrate is decreased.